<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>experience of survival by Dawn_Blossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659352">experience of survival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom'>Dawn_Blossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chrobin Celebration 2020 but it's all Chrom/Grima [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, chrom's recovering from being (consensually!) possessed by grima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“He is mine,” Grima says. “You can’t touch him. He is mine.”</p>
<p>[Chrobin Celebration Day 5: recovering]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrom/Gimurei | Grima, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chrobin Celebration 2020 but it's all Chrom/Grima [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>experience of survival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you've read <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107196/chapters/52763065">eye of storm</a> then you'll understand when I say that this is an off-screen moment just after Grima stopped possessing Chrom (hence my tags here). If you haven't read the fic... don't worry about it.</p>
<p>Also, just like with eye of storm, the title for this one comes from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4PUoHV1PsA">Gravity of Love</a> by Enigma.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chrom is going to be fine. He is recovering. Grima has made sure of it.</p>
<p>“You’re not a healer!” Maribelle insists. “You’ve had no training! You can’t know—”</p>
<p>“I know HIM!” Grima snaps. “I know his body better than any of you. His mind, his soul… None of you have seen it!”</p>
<p>Besides, if anything, Grima’s methods are more advanced. The world has lost a lot of knowledge of the ancient past. Mostly for better, but occasionally for worse.</p>
<p>That isn’t the crux of the matter, of course.</p>
<p>“He is mine,” Grima says. “You can’t touch him. He is mine.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>